


#Fight

by kissed



Category: Jin Akanishi, KAT-TUN - Fandom, Kamenashi Kazuya - Fandom
Genre: Akakame - Freeform, Akame - Freeform, Drabble, KATTUN, M/M, drabble table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed





	#Fight

**#12** / _Fight_  
akame

 

 

 

He sits on the roof while he thinks about them playing in the beach, lounging in an as seen on tv air bed under the hot hot sun baking their sun blocked slathered skin and drinking mojitos with a ratio of 2:1 - 2 parts Gin, 1 part lemon minty water.

Jin pictures Kame getting all tipsy and red cheeked as the alcohol hits his system, he could never hold his alcohol well, except for wines of course because between Kame and Jin, Kame pushes more towards the fancy side of life, opting to shelf out more money for a more upscale hangover the next day while Jin is satisfied with a less than 5,000 yen pukefest that fades anything but gracefully come the next morning.

The dipping of the airbed on warm salty water as Jin crawls slowly next to Kame so that they're skin to skin, Jin wants to feel the Kame's skin pulse as the alcohol takes effect on him, it's one of Jin's weird fetishes to be quite honest, one of the things he doesn't bother to mention Kame just because he prolly already knows.

Kame will look to his side, eyebrow arched into a steady inquiry and relaxes once he lets himself bask in the beauty of Jin's high cheekbones, scoots closer like they're aren't close enough as it is and he breathes, tries to pace himself and tattoos this moment to his skull so he can come back to this moment anytime he wants.

Jin will stare at the far end of the beach, there is nothing but dark blue water and maybe a small number of fish swimming in the top part of the deep end of the ocean, he concentrated on how Kame's skin pulses and how the hot humid weather makes him sweat more than necessary and how he tends to stick more to Kame's skin.

Kame will comment on how Jin is just too close and yet he's not complaining, he will pretty much blab about how perfect everything is but Jin knows Kame will never tell him he loves him, well not anymore. Even in this day dream, Kame will never tell Jin that he loves him.

Not anymore.

Kame will try to look at Jin but his eyes shift to another place because looking at Jin will hurt if he stared too long because Jin isn't the old Jin Kame once had.

Jin will try to pretend they're still together even though other people won't believe that they're not together anymore, people will disagree because of their sheer closeness - their Kizuna - and Kame will try to separate, back off while he still can.

Jin will not try to pull Kame back, just goes with the flow as he tries to dance around Kame's pulling back until he grooves him to the right direction again, convince him that nobody's watching them and that they're watching everybody. Kame relaxes back into the airbed and the sun has gone down now, his mojito is finished and there's a pleasant buzz around his temples, his fingetips a little numb so when Jin comes to connect the tips of his skin to it it barely registers and thinks that this gesture won't count.

There will be no kissing much to Jin's dismay because Kame has the softest pair of lips he's ever kissed, most beautiful face he's seen after being kissed senseless and just kissing him invokes all these emotions, emotions that make Jin's heart warm and heavy. But just watching Kamenashi sparkle under the sunset is enough to make Jin sigh a good sigh.

But then the bottle he's holding on the roof falls onto the floor and breaks into a million little pieces of broken glass mixing with the remaining beer bubbling still on the floor.

And Kame's shiny sunset face disappears.


End file.
